rock band of humphrey
by Wolfsharingan
Summary: Well guys this story about Humphrey and in high school and meets some friends and end up forming a rock band they will follow up his dream to become famous and of course will not forget the part of the romance between Kate and Humphrey
1. Chapter 1

Well guys this story about Humphrey and in high school and meets some friends and end up forming a rock band they will follow up his dream to become famous and of course will not forget the part of the romance between Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey Pov eight years ago

Today was the day of my birthday plus I was not happy I lived with my father my mother died three years ago my father abused me he forced me to work , he only lived drunk and hitting me for anything

It was evening and I was so depressed with no one remembered my birthday dare when the doorbell ringing and my dad yells "Go meet kid "

I then went to answer and open the door and saw my aunt she was smiling and wished me happy birthday and hugged me

She then released me and said " Come up to my car Humphrey got a surprise for you

So I went up to the guy she then opened her trunk and pulled out a guitar and an amplifier inside and handed me and said Happy Birthday

I smiled from ear to ear and hugged her and said thank you several times I started to cry and that first time since my mother died I won a birthday present so I 'll take to my room my gift and then I switch to do a test

I liked the sound so I started looking on the computer to learn to play videos

The next morning

I woke up with my playing I awakened then taking it hang and look at the calendar and see that today and Sunday

I 'm so leading up to the bathroom brush my teeth and go to my room I have not noticed that the door was not locked so my dad comes into my room and just drunk then slapped me in the face that threw myself on my bed I started crying so he came over and I 'm sexually

After he left my room I was traumatized never been the same since he abused me sexually started to hate him more than I hated him before then I could not stop crying so I locked the door and went to the computer trying to take my mind of my father

I was on my facebook when I see a post from a friend talking about the rock band said on the poster : Who enjoys one of the bands below shares Metallica , Avenged Sevenfold , System of a Down , AC / DC , Iron Maiden and other bands

I started researching about the bands and enjoyed every one of them was cool plus I liked most was Avenged Sevenfold , because he had a song for every moment of my life

I play guitar so I went to express my anger I felt my father now on every string

Well guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter could leave their reviews of the story like this ? This story came to my head and since then I am excited to write it


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey Pov

Eight years later

I was 17 I was in my senior year in high school I had been playing guitar now I really learned to skate and met a galley skate that are no more fancy attending my school

Tomorrow began my first day at school

I was going down the stairs to the front door when I took a punch in the face I turned to see my father he came to hit me another punch I swerved and ran out the door he was drunk again

I was going for a walk in the city

1 hour post

I was walking in the square and sit in an empty seat I sat for some time after I came home it was night I had dinner and went to sleep

The following day

I woke up and turned off the alarm clock went to the bathroom took a shower, went to my room and got dressed for school with a black T-shirt iron maiden and a black long sleeve blouse on top and black pants

I grabbed my field and went straight to school without a snack because there was no food

I was listening to avenged sevenfold until the entrance of the school when I arrived it was entering the director asked me my name I told him my name he gave me my materials and a paper written my class schedule

My first time was math " the shit so many materials to start the year had to fall just math ," I asked myself in my mind

After math class

The math class was horrible and I just hated the next class was art was not as rui so I drew boat and then the bell and I went to art class

After art class (yes I'm lazy )

After the art class I go out and I looked at my watch was 15 minutes until the next class I went to the bathroom so I went to open my locker and put some books and belongings inside it and closed and locked

Hit the bell so I went to class

After school

After that class I had the rest of the free period , it is the first day of school

I then went out had a garden outside the school with several very large trees area then I started walking looking for a place to spend the ne free time periods

I then found a perfect place I went out and sat down and started listening to music and looking at the students passing out of nowhere when a wolf appears with the yellow amber eyes and very beautiful

It was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life I started to look into her eyes and she looked at my face and started making eye contact for a few seconds until I broke looking elsewhere

Kate Pov

" Wow, what was that ? 'I thought

I started thinking this wolf made eye contact for a few seconds I found it a bit more attractive I had a boyfriend so I went to the soccer field to see my boyfriend Garth

Humphrey Pov

I was hot so I decided to take my shirt so I picked up a sheet and a pencil and start drawing

After a few minutes I finished drawing a wolf came in my direction then he stopped in front of me with two friends and asked

"Dude you enjoy Iron Maiden? " He asked

" Yes , and one of my favorite bands," I replied

" What a nice guy well first of all my name and Shakey " he said

" My name and Humphrey " I replied

I Shakey and his other two friends talked for a while after the class ended today I said goodbye and went home

" Well the first day was not so bad met three new friends and a place to spend time " I thought

Well guys I hope you enjoyed the update I'll try to update the story faster


	3. kate new girlfriend

Hi guys I'm here with another chapter for you guys hope you like this

When I got home and saw my father passed out on the couch from drinking so I'm going to my room grab my towel and clean clothes and I will bathe

After the bath

I went to my room and got on the internet I went on my facebook and saw a notification that a friend invited me to join a group that advertises jobs in my area so I go into the group

After I sent my request to be accepted in the group had to wait so I went to find friends and soon Kate was the first her face was familiar to me I then go into your profile and see your photos and I remember the girl that I see myself earlier today then I'll send an invitation for her and out of facebook

After I get off facebook I turn off the computer and I slept

The Next Day

I awoke to the sound of my aroused I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush your teeth and then went to my room put on a shirt of a pants avenged sevenfold my all-star gathered my materials and I went to school I looked at my watch and I had woken up one hour before starting classes so I went for a stroll near the school went by and stopped by a wolf who did not know

"Hey you like Avenged Sevenfold?" He asked

"Yes, and my favorite band," I replied

"Our legal and that one of my favorites to my alias name and Erick" he said

"Yeah I'm Humphrey" I replied

"So where are you going?" Wonder Erick

"I'm strolling up and you begin classes," I said

"I also woke up very early and was walking around and found you" said Erick

"Erick you play an instrument," I asked curiously

"Yes I'm having lessons to learn to play the drums," said Erick

"Um well I'm weighing in forming a band what do you think of entering it," I asked

"I love" said Erick

I then look at my watch and see that now it's time to begin the lesson "Our lack only 15 minutes to play the signal going to school"

"Come on," said Erick

At school

I entered school Erick went to his room and I was going to my locker and grabbed my books book class and when I closed the cupboard and was leaving I bumped into a girl and she fell to the ground

I apologized as she helped her to rise

"I'm really sorry I did not want to get you down" I said as I helped her to collect his materials

"Thank you, my name is Kate," she said

I looked into his eyes with that beautiful golden amber hair was love at first sight out of my trance and said "my name and Humphrey"

"What a beautiful name you have," said Kate

I blushed and replied "Same to You"

I then told Kate that I was late for my class

"What class do you have now?" She asked

"Chemistry and you," I asked

"Chemistry too" she replied

"Wait a minute you study with me at certain times," I asked curious

"Yes you never noticed me," she asked

"I do not pay much attention to the students in my class and then go to the room," I asked

"Come on," she said

Well guys sorry it took to update more now I'm on vacation and will have more updates hope you like this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I'm back with another chapter

In chemistry class sat beside Kate and talked to every class she told me a bit about her life and I told some of my

The bell rang I looked at Kate and said

" Ate Interval " I said

" Yes until the interval " she said going to her next class

I then went to my next class

in the interval

I was putting my stuff in the closet when a tall, strong wolf came and closed my locker looked at me and said

" Huh coyote you stay away from my girl understand? " He said

" That girl ," I asked

" Kate , if I see you near her again I 'll punch you so that your face will be deformed " He said

" Our strong guy like you and my face looks scared his cock in my ass ," I answered without fear

" What did you say ? "He asked

" You and deaf? Your " he punched me in before I finish up my talk

I then hit you back with a punch in the stomach and a creeping

He falls to the ground he then got back up and replace the punch he gave me a punch in the face leave me a little dizzy so I of a punch in his face and his nose starts bleeding I then I drop down and climb on top of him and start punch across his face one after another

He then throws me off gets up and runs and Screaming " This is not over yet "

I 'll lift me into the bathroom and I cleaned my nose and Mao of his blood , his name was Garth I know why he captained the team for college football

Then I 'm out of school and go to the bottom of the tree I have endowed as my territory when I got there I saw Kate waiting for me under the tree I 'm going up to her and ask her " What are you doing here ? "

"I was waiting for you , where did you get these cut in the face ," she asked

" Well me and Garth had a fight and I won ," I replied

" And why did you fight ? " She asked

" He came telling me to stay away from his girl and you more I will not do that because you and my first friend in college and I love to have you as a friend," I answered

Kate then blushes and replies, " Thanks, I'll have a talk with him later "

I then took off my shirt and put it in my backpack and turn to Kate

"Do you like Avenged Sevenfold ?" Said Kate

" Ask why " I asked back

" And my favorite band i love avenged " she answered

" Also my favorite band and then you play an instrument ," I asked curious

" I no longer wanting to learn to play guitar , like I have a guitar I can not play more ," she replies

" I can play then I can teach you what you think?

" I'd love to ," she replied

" So what day and what time ," I asked

" How about tomorrow after school in La house? " She asks

" Perfect then combined ta" I reply

I then dare the noise of the bell ringing and then I accompany Kate until her closet and go with her to class, since the same time again

Well guys like I said I'm on vacation and will have more chapters will try to update everyday will put more chapters for now not many large


End file.
